


#75 Heart

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [75]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May gave his heart to him and he broke it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#75 Heart

May would never forget the day her heart was broken. The person she had thought she loved and given her heart to, the person she believed loved her back, had betrayed her in one of the cruellest ways. He had shattered her heart into millions of tiny little pieces.

How could she ever had imagined that she would see him with his lips locked with another girl? They had been kissing behind the trees and if she hadn't gone into the woods, she wouldn't have seen him betraying her. If she had not seen him, would he have told her afterward? No, of course not. He would have kept it a secret from her, lied to her about where he was. How many times had he lied to her or cheated on her?

May took out the latest rose he had given her, which she had been keeping in her bag. Tears streamed down her face as she tore it into pieces. How many roses had he given to other girls? She wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

"Damn you, Drew," May hissed, stomping on the rose.

She would never trust him again. He had broken her heart and she could never forgive him for what he had done.


End file.
